Pokemon: Molten Gold and Frozen Silver
by Butterfliesofthesky
Summary: A story following up the adventures of Silver and Gold. Silvers nephew, Jason is starting his adventure with his rival Tate, son of Gold, right behind him. Also along on the journey two twins thaat make things even more complicated T C C W J R. K for very little, toned down swearing and slight, slight volence.


Pokemon Molten Gold and Frozen Silver

Jason- Silver's nephew

Rora and Christi- Crystal's best freinds kids (she's like a aunt)

Tate- Gold's son

Age Jason 11 Tate 11 Christi 12 Rora 12

# Chapter 1 ## The Intro *Hello most of the information is at the bottom but, this is a story about the relatives of Gold, Silver and Crystal It will be updated weekly and I would appreciate if you would review it makes me happy :)* *Also be sure to check out CAPTAINOBVIOUS11 because after a while we will join storys!*

**Disclaimer**  
**I do not own any of thecharacters except, Jason, Tate, Rora and Christi**

* * *

Jason slowly opened his eye's as his alarm clock blared a very annoying and overplayed song

***I wanna be the very best like no one ever was, to catc-*** *Slam*

"Jason don't turn off you're alarm, you'll never get up" A red haired man said as he walked into his nephews room fliping on the light. Jason hissed as the light assaulted his eyes "Silllver noooooo ten more minutes"

He groaned and turned over away from the light "Oh well I guess you can risk missing that Cyndaquill..." He said nonchalantly leaning against the door way. In A flurry of sheets and blankets Jason leaped off his bed "WHAT?! Thats today!?" Jason pushed his uncle out off the room and slamed the door. He threw on a black sweatshirt and a pair of Jean-shorts along with his signature black fingerless gloves

"Gotta get the Cyndaquill. Gotta get the Cyndaquill." Jason ran down the steps and to the door "I'm gonna get that Cyndaquill!" He said As he fist pumped and froze dramatically "You can get the Cyndaquill after you eat" Silver said smirking

"Bu-Bu-Bu I-I" Silver rolled his eye's "I promised your mom to not let you leave with out eating" He said while grabing Jasons hand and dragging him to the table "Noooooooooooooooooooo -

* * *

Jason ran from Cherrygrove as fast as he could. Ever since his mom, Blue had taken a job as a Pokemon Photographer she was constantly traveling. Jason had of course wanted to go with her but, she said it would be easier if he stayed with her "Brother", Silver in Cherrygrove

Finally he had mannaged to avoid all grassy areas and get to New bark. "Finally I'm here" he brushed a few aburn locks from his eye's and ran to the lab bursting through the doors "I'm here!" A couple scientist looked at him glaring

"Greeeat kid, the pokemon are in the back" said a particularly annoyed looking blonde as she pointed him to a door "Thanks!" He ran past her and into the room

"Yes yes yes yes" He stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees dramatically. In front of him there was two girls, ;one with a Cyndaquill; and a boy. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO-" "Stop yelling you dolt!" The smaller of the girls said to him "But I-I-I" He slumped before he realized something, he raised to his feet hopefully "Wait! They may still have a good one Th-" The boy interrupted "If you want Totodile I already took it"

His hopeful face fell and he fell to his knees again and took in a large breath "NOOOOOO-" "Will you be quiet already!" The small girl yelled frowning at him "But- but- but that means, I have to take *Cue dramatic music* Chikorita" He whispered out the last part as everyone gave him a look, before getting up and walking towards the table were a single pokeball lay

He stood there for a couple of minutes before reaching out a shaking hand "Well this is it -Gulp-" He grasped it and picked it up and his name was ingraved in the side almost instantly

He tossed it into the air *"Oh god it's gonna be so wimpy and lame"* He gulped as a bright light revealed his new life long partner and freind

"What the!?" Probably the most muscled and tough looking Chikorita ever stood before him It looked around before spoting Jason and smirking "Chik Chik Rita" it walked over to him and stood by his side

"Wow I was expecting a wimpy little leaf" before picking him up and almost droping him "Geez what did you give this thing?!" He asked the professor "Heheh, n-nothing son must run in the family" The professor sweat dropped and everyone looked at him suspiciously

The smaller girl with no pokemon glared at everyone "Ummm excuse me, where is my pokemon" She asked the professor. He smiled warmly at her "Sorry honey but you have to be at least 10 to get a pokemon" she stared blankly at him "I'm tweve, you Idiot"

* * *

The four children walked out of the lab. Two seemed to be in hysterical laughter, one looking very confused and the last glaring daggers at all of them

"Oh god -Hahahahah- Rora's -hahahah- face" the boy laughed Rora's face grew redder as her freind laughed in her face "I know, I know like, 'you have to be at least ten to get a pokemon' Freaking priceless -hahah- Sorry Rora I -Hahahah-" The larger girl said deepening her voice to a ridicules level to imitate the professor Rora finally had enough "Sarge use thundershock to shut them up!" The pichu grinned as he chaged up his cheeks, Sarge was a emegancy pokemon incase the professor forgot to acount for a child which turned out to be usefull for Rora. Both children screamed before tossing out there pokemon "Save me Layla!" The girl screeched at her tiny Cyndaquill "Cynda?" The boy tossed out his Totodile "Are you serious Christi? Layla?"

She frowned "Shut up you named yours 'Fang'"  
"So? Thats cool, Layla is lame, besides it's probably a boy anyway" "WHAT! ?! Fang is a terrible name at least Layla has personality" "Personality my a-WAHHHH RORA!" Rora smirked along with Sarge who had zapped the boy on the butt

"Hey, I intend to keep this story PG" Everyone looked at her "What?" Jason asked tipping his head "Yeah, She does that sometimes" Christi said before turning her attention to Jason "So did you name your pokemon ummmm" "Jason" "Yeah Jason" "No"

All eyes turned to him "What?! Why not?" Tate said clearly surprised "I guess I just forgot. I could name him now I guess" Turning to see the buff Chikorita who had vine whipped his way onto Jason's shoulder "Ummmm how about uhhh Stormy?" The pokemon squeed in joy at his new name "Wait?! that was just a guess! Ehh okay then Stormy" smiling at his freind

"Anyway I'm Christi and this is my little sister Rora" Rora sighed "TWIN sister Crist, twin" Tate rolled is eyes at the twins Jason smiled at him "I'm Tate" and snickered "Nice girly pokemon by the way" Jason's smile contorted into a immediate scowl

*"Ok, ok what did silver tell me to do if someone insulted me... Ahh I got it!"* "Well at least I have a pokemon that looks like it didn't just hatch" Jason said with a smirk "Hey, fang doesn't look like that!" Tate said infuriated "Look like what?" Jason feigned confusion "Like he just hatched!" Jason tried not to butst into laughter "Glad we agree -Hahahah-" Tate stood there dumbfounded until the joke finally clicked

His face flushed "Hey, You may be good at little riddles and stuff but, my pokemon could kick your a- *YEEEOW* Rora! I was gonna say butt! Grrrrr lets just battle!" Tate got into battling position "Fang go!" Since the pokemon was already out, he simply ran into battle. Stormy flung himelf off of Jason's shoulder and the battle started

"Fang use scratch!" The blue pokemon flung himself at his foe, claw raised, only to have Stormy step out of his path and him to crash down onto the ground face first "Nice one Storm! Now use Tackle!" Stormy leaped onto the already down pokemon "Ahhh! Fang get up, Get up!"

Fang sat up causing Stormy to tumble to the ground but he quickly recovered and stood up "Fang use scratch" The baby alligator hit the leafy plant but, barely did any damage and Stormy pushed him down" "Stormy use tackle NOW!" Stormy used his vines to whip himself into the air and come down directly on top of Fang knocking him out cold

"FANG!" Tate ran to his fallen pokemon and rummaged through his bag looking for something "Here you dork" Rora tossed a potion at him "Thanks Ror" After he finished healing he turned to Jason scowling

Only to see he was scolding Stormy "Are you serious Storms? I said tackle, not ninja vine jump attack and you didn't have to obliterate him, I mean" Jason stopped as he realized that they were watching "Is fang ok?" Tate took a second to recover "Thanks you make a pretty good rival" Jason smiled "If you didn't cheat"

"Well sorry my pokemon is better then your-No way mine is way better the yours I mean- Nooooooo lalalalal I'm not listening- wow so mature-

"There going to do this the whole time aren't they" Christi asked her sister "Yup" Rora smiled "That Red haired one is sorta cute though- No way he is mine- Woaaaa girl all I said was that he was cute- well I like him more-WHAT NO WAY HE'S MINE- NO MINE- ARRG

The pokemon looked at there owners with disbelieve "Pichu piii chuu chu" (Are they serious right now) "Chik oritaaaaa" (There insane)"Cynda Cynda (I agree) "Dile to to" (Word brother).

* * *

**Heh so how did you like it? I don't hate Chikorita by the way, I just know that if you were a boy in the pokemon world would you want a Chikorita? Don't think so.**  
**Anyway Go to CAPTAINOBVIOUS11's story Pokemon ocean blue and lava red because after a while we will combine our characters and story's.**  
**If your confused about this chapter its preeeeety much the introduction to the entire story which will start next chapter. (NOTE:THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS WILL BE IN THIRD PERSON)**  
**Anyways I will appreciate ANY reviews. So Read and Review! !**  
-Butterfly


End file.
